


Can I Get Back Inside?

by ButterflyN



Series: Space Oddity [3]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Reaper!Bones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyN/pseuds/ButterflyN
Summary: Set a couple of weeks after the events of And I'm Floating.Jocelyn and Bones argue about Joanna and then a few other people turn up...
Relationships: Gaila/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Joanna McCoy & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, John Grimm & Samantha Grimm
Series: Space Oddity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Can I Get Back Inside?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the scene that kicked off this series for me.
> 
> Please don't ask me where it came from, I have no idea! It just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down.

"Joss, I really can't figure out why you're calling me. Jo is with my sister, as you well know." He scrubbed his hand over his face to try and scrub away tiredness. Refocusing on the vid comm, he smirked. "You know what? I'll patch her in, we can all discuss this."

Jocelyn's face twisted in outrage. "Leonard!"

"What?" He looked up from his padd to the comm screen. "You want to talk about our daughter's care, then you should be talking to her carer. But then I don't even know why you want that considering I have full custody." He gave her a deadpan look, "Which you gave me voluntarily after taking her away in the first place." The comm flashed another incoming call. "Oh look! Speak of the devil." He pushed a button to accept the call on his padd then linked it into their conversation. "Hey, sis! Great timing."

Sam glanced at both him and Jocelyn on her screen. "Hey, little brother. Jocelyn," she greeted neutrally. "What's going on?"

"Joss wants to talk about Jo." He replied with a false smile.

"I just want to see my daughter." Jocelyn murmured, "I haven't seen her in months." John and Sam raised matching brows, equally matching expressions of disbelief on their faces. "I know what you're thinking Len, I live a couple of miles away from her, she could stay with me every weekend if we both wanted that but I've been stupid and selfish and now I want to fix that." Jocelyn looked miserable, but the twins were reserving judgement for the moment. "I love my daughter, I just want to be part of her life."

Sam snorted in derision. "You gave her up 6 months ago. What's different now?"

Jocelyn chewed on her lip then raised her chin. "Clay and I are getting married, and we would like Joanna to be a part of our lives going forward."

Sam snorted again while John smirked with both brows raised. The twins met each other's eyes over the comm, communicating silently before turning back to Jocelyn. "Congratulations." John said flatly, "I hope this marriage suits you better."

Jocelyn blinked then scowled. She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by a call of "Leo?" Through John's quarters.

John pursed his lips slightly but called back, "In here, Gaila!" In the next second Gaila appeared at the bedroom door and moved over to greet him.

Draping her arms over his chest from behind, she kissed him when he turned to look at her. "I was hoping you'd still be in bed." She pulled back a few inches to better study him. "Why are you up anyway? You only got back from the hospital a couple of hours ago."

"Why? Were you planning on joining me?" He rolled his eyes with a soft smirk. "I was sleeping until the comm woke me up, I'll be going back to bed as soon as I'm done here."

"Oh good." She smiled and kissed him again slowly running her hands down his chest. "In that case I'm gonna grab a shower." She nuzzled into the side of his neck and grasped the bottom edge of his sweatshirt and pouted when his hands stopped her from divesting him of it. "Please, Leo." She murmured, placing butterfly kisses along his jaw. He sighed and released her hands, causing her to grin against the pulse point on his neck. 

"I don't understand why you two fight over this sweater so much." He grumbled, but let her pull the sweater over his head.

Finally stepping back with her prize, Gaila was still grinning. "It's comfortable, especially when its skin warm and smells like you."

John heard a faint snort from Sam, but ignored it to give Gaila an amused look. "I smell good?" Gaila nodded. "So that's why you keep stealing my shirts." He nodded like this made sense and started to turn away as if to return to the vid comm, but Gaila stopped him with one hand on his shoulder. John slouched back in his seat and tilted his head back to look up at her.

She stepped closer and leaned into his space. "Well Leo, you're also really hot and I just like to look at you." She said matter of factly. She ran one finger down his chest until her palm was flat against his abs, the other hand moving round to cup the back of his neck. "Taking off your clothes is like killing two birds with one stone, you know?" She kissed him softly once more then backed off and headed for the bathroom. She winked at him just before closing the door.

He was shaking his head, laughing almost silently when Sam spoke up. "Go little brother." She sounded impressed if not a little amused. "Jamie told me about Gaila but that's not quite what I expected."

John turned back to look at her, catching sight of Jocelyn's pole-axed expression in the process. He snorted and scrubbed his face with his hands, then his head jerked back to the screen in realisation. "Wait, when do you talk to Jamie without me?"

Sam giggled. "A couple of times a week." He stared at her aghast, vaguely hearing someone enter the quarters - the immediate flooding of Jamie's scent flooding throughout the space relaxing him even before he even noticed he'd tensed. "I called you a couple of months ago and you weren't there so Jamie picked up and we talked. We've kept in touch ever since."

Jamie draped herself over John with her chin on his shoulder. "Yeah, she's been a great source of information when it comes to you." She sounded amused.

"Hey, Jamie." Sam chirped.

"Hey Donna" Jamie squeezed Johns shoulders lightly, pressing her cheek against his, "Hey Bones." 

A sudden commotion from Sam's end drew their attention. "Aunt Donna?" A muffled voice called.

Sam leaned back from the screen, "In the office, Jojo!" She called back.

Jocelyn's face softened while John and Jamie smiled warmly. Jo came pelting into the office to her aunt, she scrambled into her lap while digging through her school bag. "I made you something today, Aunt Donna." Jo grinned up at her through her lashes, managing to look both innocent and mischievous. 

"Well, where is it then? I wanna see this magnificent creation" Sam let out a maniacal laugh and tickled Joanna making her giggle and squirm.

Jo pulled something out of her bag and thrust it in Sam's face. Sam looked from the card in back to Jo and gasped dramatically, she gently pulled it from Jo's grasp and held it to her chest. "This is for me?" Jo nodded solemnly. Sam opened the card and read the scrawled message inside, "I'll accept on one condition, Jo." She stared her niece down with faux seriousness.

"What?" Jo chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"You be my valentine too."

Jo's eyes widened in surprise, her face lighting up. "Of course!" No launched herself forward to hug Sam, clinging on for all she was worth.

John spoke up, forcing a frown over his grin. "Hey! What happened to you being my Valentine, baby girl?"

Jo's head whipped around at the sound of her dad's voice, a bright grin lighting up her face. "Daddy!"

John smiled again. "Hi, baby."

Jo finally noticed the other people on the screen. "Hi, Jamie!" Her happy grin faltered, becoming slightly confused when she greeted Jocelyn, "Hi, mom."

"Hi, honey," Jocelyn murmured, an embarrassed flush settling over her cheeks when Jamie moved round to sit in Bones' lap, making Sam smirk in response.

"I thought Jamie would be your valentine this year, Daddy," Joanna spoke up quietly, eyes wide and innocent and she leaned back against her Aunt.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of this, I just couldn't say when. Let me know what you think xxxx


End file.
